Jugando con Fuego
by MermaidInTheAttic
Summary: Tras ser rescatada de un incendio el cual devora su hogar y su marido, Elsa es llevada a la comisaria en calidad de sospechosa para ser interrogada. Si poder evitarlo Elsa tratara de jugar con los sentimientos de su captor, el oficial Hiccup Hadock. Ninguno de los dos imagina que bajo las cenizas del pasado de Elsa se encuentra enterrado algo mas oscuro. Hiccelsa ModernAU. Slight E


**Hello everyone! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir una capitulo para mi historia "Mi sol y mis estrellas." No la eh olvidado créanme pero….. eh tenido un par de contratiempos además de que unos cuantos de mis hobbies también absorben mucho tiempo, pero en fin. Además una plaga de cucarachas azoto mi casa y muchas decidieron anidar en mi laptop (GUACALA) Pero ya parece haber bajado, así que decidí regalarles como compensación un capitulo grande, así que por eso me eh tardado pero mientras tanto les regalo este capitulito de una nueva saga y en un par de días subiré el nuevo cap de "Mi sol y mis Estrellas." Ahora, tengo un par de comentarios sobre esta historia, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot basado en la canción de Lana del Rey "Playing Dangerous." Ya que es un dialogo que se lleva a cabo en una estación de policía, realmente es mas eso que canción ya que mucho ritmo no tiene, pero me pareció buena idea transformarlo en fic. Los diálogos no son los mismo, tuve que poner unas cosas aquí y haya, así que acabo siendo mucho más extenso. Además no sé qué también vistos estén por aquí los 'songfics', (aunque no lo catalogo como songfic, ya que aun que utilizo varios diálogos la verdad está muy lejos de parecerse a la canción), eh oído que a muchos no les gustan o creen que son malos, así que intente solo inspirarme por la canción. Pero me inspire tanto que decidí hacerlo un multichapter, oh yeah y la canción de nine inch nails "closer." No ayudo mucho realmente, solo le eche más leña al fuego. Así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni HTTYD me pertenecen, ni la canción de lana del rey. Solo mi estación de policía imaginaria(¿?) Ok no…**

"Todo el mundo sabe que soy una buena chica, oficial." La albina dejo salir un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mueca un tanto sarcástica. Mirando a su alrededor la joven busco algo en enfocar su vista, pero en aquella sala de interrogaciones no había mucho que mirar, excepto por el apuesto oficial de policía que yacía frente a ella. Entre los dos estaba una mesa metálica un tanto pequeña, también bastante fría, la joven noto esto al apoyar ambas manos sobre esta tratando de acercarse más al joven del otro lado.

"Aun no hemos hablado con nadie del vecindario, ni hecho algún tipo de investigación, pero sus vecinos de seguro dirán eso. Pero…" El policía de igual manera se apoyó en la mesa, a diferencia de ella, el joven no se encontraba sentado en una silla, el estaba de pie dando vueltas por la estancia. "Todos tenemos un lado oscuro que nadie conoce, me cuesta creer que usted no tenga uno." El joven se apoyó aún más sobre la mesa, disminuyendo el espacio entre él y la albina.

La cara de la joven se tornó seria al pensar sobre su 'lado oscuro', esta se limitó a mirar al oficial frente ella, apreciándolo de pies a cabeza e inhalando su esencia. "Claro que lo tengo, ¿usted no?" El castaño pareció un poco sobresaltado tras la pregunta de la chica, pero este se recuperó rápidamente al ponerse completamente de pie.

"Yo hago el interrogatorio 'Madam', no usted. Pero, ya que lo menciona… su lado oscuro nunca prendería fuego su propia casa… con su marido adentro, ¿o si?".

"No, yo nunca haría algo como eso, téngalo por seguro." La joven también volvió a apoyarse en su silla, retirando sus manos de la mesa las cuales estaban esposadas, logrando que un sonido metálico resonara por la habitación. "La casa ya estaba en llamas cuando desperté, le juro que no miento." La joven comenzó a deshacer la larga y gruesa trenza que formaba su pelo, siempre había preferido dormir con su platinado cabello peinado de aquella forma ya que, si no este se enredaba en el trascurso de la noche, además…

La chica sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en el pasado en aquel momento, todo había terminado. Bueno, terminaría en cuanto la dejasen ir a casa de su hermana y pudiese preparar como enterrar lo que había quedado de su marido, los bomberos ya debían haber terminado con su casa y los policías en la escena ya la estarían acordonando.

Levantando la vista la joven vio como el oficial le devoraba con la mirada. Sin llegar a ser ególatra la joven sabía lo que su belleza podía causar en otras personas, ahora estaba haciendo uso de aquello para lograr salir de la comisaria. La albina siguió desenredando su cabello, jugando con él un poco mientras ponía su mejor cara de tristeza y pensando en algunos eventos del pasado la joven logro sacar una lagrima o dos.

Fue entonces que la expresión del oficial se ablandó un poco, recordando que a final de cuentas las mujeres eran criaturas complicadas. "Disculpe mi rudeza, creo que me eh dejado llevar un poco. Perdone si le falte al respeto."

La chica le miro con aquellos hermosos orbes azules, los cuales ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas y comenzaban a enrojecerse. "No se disculpe oficial, sé que tiene que hacer su trabajo." La joven bajo su mirada hacia sus piernas dejando salir un suspiro que parecía haber estado atorado en su pecho. Ah final de cuentas, todo aquello le había conmocionado bastante y no tendría que fingir demasiado.

El oficial se vio tentado a arrodillarse junto a la chica e intentar reconfortarle de algún modo, aquella joven de verdad era hermosa. Pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las cámaras de seguridad se encontraban encendidas, no sabía si Brutacio seguía en su puesto y pudiese estar observando. El castaño suspiro, lo más probable era que solo hubiese un total de 5 o menos personas en toda la comisaria, solo a él y a unos cuantos se les exigía trabajar tan noche.

Decidido a arriesgarse, el policía se acercó a la joven y se arrodillo a su lado, logrando ponerse a la altura del rostro de ella. "Se encuentra usted bien?". Aquellos orbes le miraron de nuevo, esta vez acompañados de una leve sonrisa. El joven intento recordarse a sí mismo que sin importar cuan joven y hermosa fuera aquella chica, era una sospechosa de un cargo bastante grave. Asesinar a su propio marido.

"Bueno, estoy un poco… conmocionada con todo esto, pero me encuentro bien. Gracias por preocuparse." La chica sabía que aquella era su oportunidad, lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar y ser libre al fin. Cada minuto que pasaba sentada en aquella fría silla se convertía en una eternidad, la albina solo quería olvidar todo, olvidar y dejar todo en el pasado. Soltando una risita inocente la rubia limpio sus lágrimas. "Llámeme Elsa, no soy tan grande para que me hable de usted, supongo que rondamos la misma edad."

"Tiene razón, en verdad ambos somos bastante jóvenes para hablarnos de usted." Comento el castaño, sonriendo un poco. "Hiccup, oficial Hiccup."

La albina se inclinó un poco, asegurándose que el oficial tuviese una buena vista de sus pechos. "Dígame Oficial Hiccup, ¿trabaja solo siempre tan tarde?". La chica tuvo que suprimir una mueca de triunfo al ver como los ojos del castaño luchaban por concentrase en su rostro, aunque estos rápidamente se desviaban hacia su escote.

Debido a tanta piel expuesta frente a él, al oficial le costaba mucho no distraerse por la blanca y lechosa tez de la joven. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Hiccup se permitió engullir con la vista a la joven, incapaz de oír la pregunta que esta le hizo.

Elsa se encontraba en pijama, esto debido a que tuvo salir a toda prisa de su casa en llamas, logrando ponerse solo una bata encima, la cual no ayudaba nada ya que era transparente. Aquella bata era de un tono azul cian y hacia perfecto juego con su babydoll del mismo tono, el cual a duras penas llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, pero ahora la albina estaba dando gracias por llevar tan reveladora pijama. Ah decir verdad era incomodo hasta para ella y no le agradaba mucho, pero había sido un regalo de su esposo y este le obligaba a llevar ese tipo de prendas.

"Oficial?" La voz de la joven saco a nuestro uniformado del trance en el que se encontraba, causando que este se parara de un brinco mientras carraspeaba un poco la garganta. La chica noto cuan nervioso ponía al castaño, su plan estaba surtiendo efecto, así que fingiendo sentirse un poco apena esta se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de cubrirse, pero solo logro resaltar aún más su falta de ropa.

"Dios que me pasa, perdona si apenas menciono esto, pero me siento algo apenada de estar en medio de la comisaria… en pijama." Elsa intento arroparse con la bata, pero resulto en vano ya que esta se resbalaba por sus hombros, para terminar su acto tirito un poco y froto sus brazos. "Además, de verdad tengo que llevar puestas estas esposas? Es una noche fría y el metal hace que me den escalofríos. No estoy armada ni soy peligrosa, te lo juro."

Entonces para el asombro de la albina, el oficial fue hasta un casillero que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la estancia, de este saco una manta de un pálido color azul y se dispuso a arropar a la chica. ¿El policía le dedico una sonrisa junto con una mirada de… anhelo? ¿De preocupación? Esta vez fue nuestra albina quien se perdió en los ojos del castaño, el joven parecía de verdad estar preocupado por ella, la chica sintió una punzada de culpa en su estómago. Ella solo quería usarlo para salir de ahí, pero el parecía de verdad querer ayudarla de alguna manera, su esposo jamás la había visto de aquella manera… ni una sola vez.

El joven entonces dejo la sala a toda prisa, cosa que dejo a la joven un tanto confundida. Pero después de unos minutos el oficial regreso con dos cafés en sus manos y una mirada un poco nerviosa. "El café de aquí no es muy bueno, pero de seguro te calentara." El uniformado le entrego el vaso desechable a la joven, la cual solo sonrió levemente. "En cuanto a tus dos preguntas, las respuestas son… No, no puedo quitarte las esposas y si... Siempre trabajo solo hasta tarde."

El castaño sorbió un poco su café, mirando algo inexistente en la pared que tenía frente a él. "Soy el hijo del Comisario general de esta instalación, Estoico. Así que se espera que siga sus pasos y sea tan bueno como el, por eso trabajo solo hasta tarde." Sacudiendo la cabeza el joven oficial suspiro, ¿por qué le contaba todo aquello a esa joven? Estaba claro que no era de su incumbencia y no era que le fuese a interesar el tema. Pero al mirar a Elsa el oficial no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, la joven le miraba de una manera muy peculiar como si de verdad quisiese saber más sobre él.

Ahora más que nunca Elsa estaba decidida a completar su plan, con unos cuantos ajustes claro está. La joven dejo su café a medio terminar sobre la mesa, en la cual el oficial tenia una mano apoyada y con la otra sostenía su café mientras le miraba detenidamente. Sin más preámbulos la chica estiro ambas manos hasta alcanzar la del contrario, envolviéndola y atrayéndolo hacia ella, obligándole a acercarse de nuevo.

' _Estoy enamorada… Estoy enamorada… Me eh enamorado en medio de una verdadera tormenta._ '

Aquello era lo único que pensaba nuestra joven en aquel momento, aunque bien sabía que aquello no era, ni sería posible… NUNCA. Pero su corazón ya no solo quería utilizar al uniformado para salir de la comisaria, no, su corazón quería a aquel joven solo para ella. La joven se mordió los labios, aquel joven le había demostrado más cariño en una sola noche que su esposo en los 3 años que habían estado juntos. ¿Cómo podía evitar caer ante aquel joven, como evitar desearlo?

Elsa sonrió para sí misma al notar que el uniformado se enrojecía, pero sin embargo este no hizo afán alguno por alejarse de ella. "¿Por qué no nos subimos en la parte trasera de su patrulla, _oficial Hiccup_?" La albina utilizo su mejor voz seductora, tras lo cual esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que el castaño intentaba abrir la boca para protestar, pero de esta no salió nada. "Y después puede preguntarme todo lo que quiera, cualquier cosa, prometo decirle la verdad y solo la verdad."

La mente de nuestro policía corría a mil por hora, no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo y mucho menos podía creer que _él_ estuviese cayendo en el acto. ¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿Por qué no la llevaba a una celda en ese mismo instante, donde no pudiera embrujarlo con sus encantos? Su cuerpo y mente se detuvieron por completo cuando la joven se puso de pie junto a el, sus ojos devoraron la figura completa de esta, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba el joven puso su café sobre la mesa ya que estaba tentado a derramarlo sobre ella.

La albina comenzó a jugar con las manos del chico, mirándolas por todos lados en busca de un objeto en específico. "Dime, ¿tienes alguna chica esperando en casa? No veo ningún anillo en tus dedos."

"No, nadie me espera en casa." El joven parecía un muerto viviente, esperando poder devorar a su presa, ya que este se limitó a mirar muy de cerca a la joven acortando la distancia entre ellos inconscientemente.

"Vaya! Eso es muy interesante oficial, ¿alguna vez pensaste en salir con una cantante?"

Alzando una ceja el joven rio entre dientes. "Cantas?"

"Claro, solía cantar antes, era bastante famosa en algunos bares." La joven aclaro su garganta un poco, sin dejar de mirar al contrario." _The Flames are getting higher, So is_ _ **my desire**_ _."_ El chico comenzó a acariciar las manos de la joven mientras la escuchaba cantar.

" _If you can't stand the_ _ **heat**_ _,  
Then stay out of the __**fire**_ _,  
You might get what you desire boy.  
Love is strange,  
Sometimes it makes you crazy,  
It can __**burn or break**_ _you down."_

 _ **CLICK!**_

Sin pensarlo, ya que al parecer Hiccup había perdido toda la razón, abrió las esposas y se dispuso a removerlas de las delicadas muñecas de la joven. Elsa le miro con un poco de incredulidad y asombro, puesto que le fue imposible retener el gesto que se apodero de su rostro mientras el oficial besaba sus muñecas.

El uniformado estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar, pero se detuvo en seco con sus labios ahora en el antebrazo de la joven, lentamente se giró hacia la cámara de seguridad que yacía amenazantemente en una esquina de la estancia. _Demonios._ La albina miro en la dirección que el joven fruncía el ceño, notando por primera vez la cámara.

" _Espera aquí."_ Susurro el joven, tras lo que este abandono la habitación a todo vapor. El oficial casi troto por los pasillos del establecimiento, intentado disimular lo más posible. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el castaño por fin llego al cuarto de vigilancia, dudando si tocar o solo entrar en la habitación, ¿oh quizá solo debía salir pitando de ahí y pensar en un nuevo nombre?

Con el corazón en la mano, el joven abrió sin más la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraba vacía.

Bien, debía de hacer todo aquello con rapidez y cautela, sabía que no podía solo borrar la grabación, se vería bastante sospechoso si casi dos horas de grabación se perdieran justo al momento de una interrogación. El castaño miro detenidamente todas las pantallas frente a él, ubicando rápidamente una donde la joven de tez blanca yacía parada en total soledad. _Cámara 11, sala de interrogaciones._

Mirando el tablero frente a él Hiccup busco el mismo número que marcaba la pantalla, al hallarlo vio que panel tenía unos pequeños botones de más los cuales decían _'intercom'_. Al apretarlo, un sonido de interferencia lleno la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, haciéndola dar un brinco.

" _Elsa, me escuchas?"._ El castaño miro la pantalla, viendo como la albina se llevaba una mano al pecho y asentía al mismo tiempo. " _Quiero que salgas lentamente de la habitación y me esperes afuera, ¿entendido?_ " La chica volvió a asentir y con esto Hiccup apretó otro botón, causándole un sobresalto de nuevo a la joven cuando escucho un sonido eléctrico acompañado de un fuerte 'click' proveniente de la puerta, tras esto la albina salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Todo listo, Hiccup entonces borro casi toda la última parte de su 'charla' con la joven, dejando solo la parte en la que salían por separado de aquella estancia, también se aseguró de unir esa parte con el principio de la interrogación, rellenando lo faltante con una parte de la grabación del cuarto vacío del día anterior.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el oficial regreso donde Elsa a la cual rodeo con un brazo por los hombros. "Intenta disimular." Le susurró al oído, mientras le llevaba a la salida. La albina comenzó llorar nuevamente, asegurándose de taparse bien con la manta.

Hiccup hizo la parte de mentir a la recepcionista, la cual cuestiono a donde llevaba a la albina, pero al ver las lágrimas de la joven esta no hizo más preguntas. El castaño menciono que la llevaría a un hotel hasta que Elsa pudiese calmarse y contactar a un familiar, mientras tanto él le vigilaría. Fue entonces que, al salir, la albina juro ver por el rabillo del ojo como una mueca de coraje y celos se apoderaba de las facciones de la recepcionista.

Ya en el estacionamiento, y casi con cierto entusiasmo, el castaño abrió la puerta de su patrulla dejando subir a la albina en el asiento del copiloto. A una velocidad impresionante el joven subió a la patrulla y le puso en marcha, mirando el camino con ojos de determinación.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo, mordiéndose los labios sin molestarse en ver a donde se dirigía el joven policía.

Cuando el uniformado apago el motor del vehículo la albina noto que se encontraban en una especie de mirador, este se encontraba vacío y bajo ellos yacían las luces de la ciudad. Antes de que la joven pudiera comentar algo al respecto nuestro oficial ya había salido del auto y la estaba sacando de su asiento, solo para volver a meterla en el auto pero esta vez en el asiento trasero.

Hiccup entonces se metió en la patrulla junto a la joven, cerrando de un fuerte portazo el auto, sonido que se convirtió en un echo perdiéndose en el silencio de la noche. Sin embargo, el interior del vehículo por el contrario se llenó de suspiros y gemidos, la mayoría provenientes de los labios de la albina. Nuestro oficial se encontraba sobre la joven besándole el cuello, los hombros y el resto de su cuerpo, devorando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, mientras que sus manos se aventuraban en los muslos de la chica y le acariciaban en pequeños círculos.

La pasión y el arrebato llenaba las mentes de ambos, mientras que los vidrios de aquella patrulla se empañaban al mismo tiempo que sus razonamientos se nublaban. Las manos de Elsa, que hasta el momento se habían encontrado firmemente aferradas al asiento, buscaron con torpeza y desesperación las ropas del castaño para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

El ardor en la boca del estómago de nuestro oficial crecía a cada segundo, al igual que el calor en su entrepierna y diablos aquello sí que dolía bastante. Hiccup entonces dejo que sus dedos hallaran el borde de la fina lencería de la joven, dándole unos cuantos jaloncitos hasta lograr sacarla por los tobillos de esta mientras le mordía fuertemente el cuello, lo cual causo que Elsa soltara un gemido. Sin perder tiempo alguno la chica acaricio el ahora expuesto abdomen del uniformado, trazando un camino hasta descender al cinturón que aseguraba firmemente los pantalones del chico, abriéndolo con suma facilidad.

Pero justo al bajar lastimosamente lento el cierre del uniforme de nuestro héroe, el policía pareció volver en si de un golpe. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el joven retiro la delicada mano de la albina con la suya, apretándola quizás un poco más de lo que había intencionado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Parando en seco todos sus movimientos Hiccup se quitó de encima de la albina, saliendo de la patrulla sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a una muy confundida Elsa en el asiento trasero.

El castaño dio un portazo a la patrulla nuevamente, tras el cual se recargo en el auto e intento calmar su agitada respiración. El frio aire de la noche logro calmarle un poco, pero cayendo en cuenta de su expuesto abdomen al sentir una brisa enfriar el sudor que le cubría. Abotonando y acomodando su uniforme con torpes dedos el oficial miro hacia todos lados, en busca de algún espectador, pero al parecer no había ninguno a lo cual suspiro con alivio. ¿Se había terminado de volver loco? ¿De verdad había estado a punto de… con aquella mujer? Demonios ¿Y si lo hubieran descubierto? Aquello no se hubiera visto bien en su expediente.

Sintiéndose bañado en culpa el joven termino de acomodar su uniforme, tras lo cual subió a su vehículo por el asiento del conductor y se dispuso a encender el motor sin siquiera mirar a la semi-desnuda joven en la parte trasera del coche. Los dientes del castaño chirreaban unos contra otros, mientras que sus nudillos palidecieron debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante, la albina pudo notar esto y aun que llamo al castaño por su nombre no logro obtener respuesta alguna. Pronto la joven pudo apreciar que regresaban a un área más concurrida de la ciudad, ya que por las ventanas del vehículo desfilaron un sinfín de luces de neón con diversos anuncios.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Hiccup paro el coche. "¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto la chica, ya que le fue imposible reconocer a donde le había llevado el castaño, pero este se limitó a salir del coche para volver a sacarla su asiento con cierta brusquedad. "¡Hiccup me estas lastimando! ¿¡Donde estamos!?"

"Donde debí haberte traído desde un principio!" Exclamo el oficial, logrando asustar un poco la chica al apretar su agarre en el brazo de esta. La albina intento forcejear al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, notando que se encontraban a las puertas de un hotel el cual tenía pinta de ser modesto, un brillante letrero de neón con las palabras "VACANTE" lograba iluminar a la pareja de jóvenes junto a la patrulla.

"¿Planeas dejarme aquí?" Elsa siseo entre dientes al entender las intenciones de policía, así no se suponía que iría todo aquello. Si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de quedarse con ella… "¡No puedes abandonarme!" La albina comenzó a llorar en ese momento, quizás asi aún podría convencerlo. "Te necesito, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿acaso no quieres ayudarme, hacerme tuya?"

El oficial en ese momento tuvo suficiente, soltando bruscamente a la joven este saco su billetera y le entrego un manojo de billetes a chica, apretando de más la mano de esta. "Hasta aquí llega cuanta ayuda te puedo dar. ¡Este hotel es barato y las habitaciones son cómodas, además eres una chica bonita de seguro si cuentas tu triste historia te den un descuento!" Tras escupir aquellas crueles palabras el oficial dio de nuevo un jalón a la dama, haciéndole girarse hacia el final de la calle, señalando una tienda demasiado iluminada. "Esa tienda de ahí vende saldos de ropa, tienes dinero suficiente para comprar un cambio o algo por el estilo. ¡Asegúrate de llamar a tu hermana y así ya no serás problema mío!"

Con eso el oficial subió a su patrulla, acelerando cuanto pudo causando que su auto patinara un poco. Elsa le miro desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando le fue imposible ver las luces de la patrulla la albina apretó el manojo de billetes entre sus manos atrayéndolas hacia su pecho, los sollozos que escaparon de sus labios no fueron falsos en aquel momento.

 **¿Que tal? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Se llevan el segundo con descuento? Ok no x'D. Díganme sus opiniones sobre esta historia, una cosa, sé que quizá aquí estén muy OC los personajes, pero así era la naturalidad de la escena y la canción, en capítulos más adelante veremos la típica personalidad de estos personajes. No será muy extensa, pero si será algo oscura y lúgubre debo advertir. Por cierto, la escena en la comisaria es tan extensa por lo mismo que esto iba a ser un one-shot, en teoría al subir a la patrulla el fic se debería haber terminado peroooooo…. NOOO! ¡Esto será un multichapter por la ley de mis ovarios! (?) -losovarioshanhablado(¿wtf?)-**

 **R &R!**


End file.
